Until you scream
by sebkurtofskyftw
Summary: Kurtofsky smut with Acousticophilia. Written for the following prompt: Dave and Kurt are friends at this point. Dave gets aroused when Kurt sings. Kurt knows this and uses it to his advantage.


**AN**: Written for an anonymous request on tumblr, for the following prompt: Acousticophilia. Dave and Kurt are friends at this point. Dave gets aroused when Kurt sings. Kurt knows this and uses it to his advantage.

It changes between Kurt's and Dave's perspective, I hope it's clear when. Thanks to Marianna for dealing with my atrocious grammar :)

This is probably the fluffiest thing I will ever write. Song: "For your entertainment", Adam Lambert.

* * *

><p>I'm an idiot, Dave thought to himself.<p>

Dave shifted on the bed, trying to hide the obvious tent his erection had created on the front of his pants. Hanging out with Kurt definitely wasn't a good idea. Originally, he thought that going into "buddy-buddy" status with the boy would help him get over the ridiculous crush that had been intumescing since the last summer. He secretly hoped to find out that Kurt liked the third season of "Battlestar Galactica" or something equally off-putting. But all chances on this field went downhill when Kurt surprised him with an angry rant about how the show should have stayed a strict war-time drama. And -aside from his aversion to chunk into oneself tons of unhealthy food like normal teenagers ought to do- Kurt turned out to be a pretty cool dude. Who happened to do homework while singing along with every song that came up on his shuffle. So there they were, Kurt about thirty minutes into his history homework and Dave about a second from deciding to put "erectile dysfunction" on his wish-list.

I'm an idiot, Kurt thought to himself.

He rarely doubted his intelligence, but this time there was nothing else he could blame for his misfortune but his own stupidity. It was stupid of Kurt to assume that Dave might think about him as anything more than a fun company. But most of all, Kurt was a total moron for inviting Dave to his house at the time when his dad came back from work, therefore treating the other boy to an eye-to-eye talk with his father about everything that went down between Kurt and Dave during sophomore year. Before the two men came out of the kitchen, after ten long minutes, Kurt managed to mentally count all the sharp objects in the room five times. Dave didn't have any open wounds, but was pretty pale. Kurt glanced at him from over his paper covered in random song lyrics. The boy was still obviously shaken. Kurt sighed quietly. He wanted his new friend to feel comfortable, but apparently it was not achievable. Dave looked tense, as if every minute of being alone with Kurt in his room might cost him another ten with his father. He pressed against the bed frame on the very end of Kurt's bed, in the corner between two walls. He had his knees drawn to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. Okay, so maybe Dave wasn't interested in him, but for now all that mattered was that Dave was his guest and Hummels don't let their guests look as if "Cougar Town" had been canceled. He just needed something fun to distract them both from the awkwardness and devise some conversation topic. Kurt smiled at his thoughts and joined with Christina Aguilera in the next verse of her song with the full force of his outstanding falsetto.

The song carried on in the small space of the room and immersed Dave in a cocoon of sounds. He felt his dick twitching in his pants and closed his eyes to will his erection away. It only exacerbated the situation, because now Kurt's voice was the only thing he could focus on, leaving him wondering what Kurt would sound like pinned with Dave's weight to the mattress, panting and moaning and begging. What's his voice like when he's all flustered and craving? Does it pinch even higher and comes in a stammered AH-AH-AH or drops unusually low and stays in a form of rasped UH-UH-UH as he tosses around? Dave swallowed the whimper ready to escape him at those thoughts and gazed around, desperate for anything to distract him from Kurt and the damn song. But the boy was obviously set on torturing Dave further, because he leaned in, eyes glimmering with mischief, and whispered "Come on, Dave, sing with me."

Dave's breath caught up in his throat as the soft words hit him and he swallowed shaking his head. Kurt's face momentarily fell and his eyes dimmed, as if someone had just turned off the light in them. Dave felt like punching himself in the face. It wasn't Kurt's fault that Dave gets aroused by the strangest things, like a song about the lack of assertive attitude or some shit. Although soon Kurt's eyes narrowed dangerously and the sadness in them quickly turned into annoyance.

"Honestly, David. What is your problem here?" Kurt nearly growled out and Dave managed to suppress the whine building up in his throat only by a miracle.

"There's no problem." He said surly and adverted his eyes.

Kurt stared at him for a moment. "You don't have to be here if studying with me is such an anguish for you, Karofsky", he said and rose up from his place. Dave's eyes snapped to him.

"If we're supposed to study, then stop fucking humming every whiney song that you've put on your play-list when Urkel dumped your ass." He raised his voice and slid from the bed, standing up as well. In a faraway corner of Dave's brain some voice yelled "stop, you dumbass" but it was easy to ignore it.

Kurt looked at him his mouth in a combination of indignation and amusement. "Excuse me?"

Dave wailed his arms in the air and let all his long built up frustration roll off his tongue. "Well, guess what, he's gone, Kurt and you should just move forward and... why are you staring at me like this?" He frowned.

Kurt's gaze slid down Dave's muscular chest, enfolded in a T-shirt that underlined the line of his pecks, and his lips parted at the sight of the boy's stomach. His glance stopped on the boy's crotch and the visible bulge there. He gulped audibly and looked up to meet Dave's eyes.

Dave's eyes widened. With a movie-like timing, there was a moment of complete silence after his outburst, because the song playing on Kurt's iPod ended. A new one came up and a distinctive voice started singing after the intro:

_So hot out the box  
>Can you pick up the pace?<br>Turn it up  
>Heat it up<br>I need to be entertained _

Dave took a step back. His calves hit the bed and he hurried to sit back on it, pressing the legs to his chest. Kurt reached out slowly and pressed a button, turning up the volume on his iPod. He came around the table and stood in front of the boy smiling triumphantly. He rested his hands on his hips and, after a moment of shameless gloating, took a couple of steps back until he was on the other side of the room. The boy swayed to the music for a while and then pressed his back to the wall. He slid slowly down spreading his knees in the process. His hands landed on the insight of his things as he wiggled his hips right and left. He kicked out his left leg suddenly, lining it up perfectly with the rest of his body and nearly sat down creating an impressive half-split. He propped up on the floor with one hand, the other busy with tugging at his hair. He swept is left leg over the floor, bringing it back in front of him and stood up slowly. Without breaking the eye contact, he started singing with the vocalist.

_No escaping when I start  
>Once I'm in I own your heart<br>There's no way to ring the alarm  
>So hold on until it's over<em>

Kurt's eyes were dark as he strutted to Dave slowly , every step accompanied by a roll of his hips. He closed the distance between them, singing another part of the song with the vocalist, and stood right before the other boy, smirking at his reddened cheeks.

_It's all right  
>You'll be fine<br>Baby I'm in control  
>Take the pain<br>Take the pleasure  
>I'm the master of both<br>Close your eyes, not your mind  
>Let me into your soul<br>I'm a work you till you're totally blown_

Dave pressed his back to the wall. Kurt chuckled at his futile efforts to escape. He slid onto Dave lap and rubbed his crotch over Dave's. He leaned in abruptly and smashed his lips onto Dave's, teeth clashing. Dave's hands launched out from the safety of his knees and wrapped themselves around Kurt's waist. The boy rose on his knees, hovering over Dave. Their chest pressed together and Dave moaned at the sweet weight of the other boy. The bed frame dug painfully into Dave's back but he was too caught up in trying to tear Kurt's t-shirt out of his pants to care. Kurt batted his hands away, casted him a condemning look and took a moment to carefully tug the silky sweater out of his waist and slid it off his shoulders. Dave whined at the pause but soon was rewarded with the view of Kurt's glabrous chest with two nipples standing out hard and pink against the pale skin. Dave's fingers found them in no time and pinched tentatively. Kurt gasped. The sound resonated through Dave and a single shiver run down his spine. Kurt grinned, amused at that response. Dave gulped and tweaked the boy's nipples, eliciting another winded noise, and whimpered, pressing his forehead to Kurt's shoulder. His dick, hard and heavy against the binding material, throbbed in his pants, reminding him how close to coming he was already.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, bringing him closer and started rolling his hips, rubbing his thigh over the bulge in Dave's pants. He dug his nails into Dave's shirt and picked up the pace. Dave threw his head back, exposing the throat just for Kurt to lick and suck at. Dave's eyes locked with Kurt's and he whispered "Sing for me."

Kurt joined with the artist for the last part of the song. His words were rather more panted than sung, but Dave didn't seem to care.

_Oh, I bet you thought I was soft and sweet  
>You thought an angel swept you off your feet<br>_

Kurt bit his lips, the hot radiating from Dave making it hard to focus. He grabbed Dave's cheek gently and looked at the other boy. Dave's eyes were shot tightly and a sweat gathered on his temples. Kurt swallowed the moan that tried to escape him at the way the bigger boy was trembling in his arms and ended the song with an gasped out sentence.

_...I'm here for your entertainment._

Dave shuddered violently and stilled in Kurt's embrace, stuttering out a combination of his name and profanities. Kurt whined at the realization of what had just happened, what he had just done. He brought the other boy to an orgasm so intense that the athlete seemed boneless against his body. He ground his hips with Dave's and let the pleasure sweep over him.


End file.
